This is a study of dental clinic and private office patients to determine: The extent to which such persons comply with dental prevention procedures and maintain compliance behavior over time; The relationship of compliance to characteristics of the patient and his milieu, the regimen and the dental setting. Data will be collected by home visit interviews from patients who have completed recognized and professionally defined preventive dentistry programs in two different settings: 1) A clinic of a dental school, and 2) Private offices of dentists. In each case assessments will be made of reported compliance; performance of prescribed procedures; oral status; social, psychological and demographic characteristics of patients, characteristics of the regimen, of the dental setting, and of the communication approach. These data will be analyzed to see what factors and processes predict compliance and what are the different types of compliers. The study will be valuable for improving existing dental preventive programs and for designing the kind of appeal that may increase compliance to dental prevention programs.